


Just Talking

by kavkei



Category: SHINee
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-29 21:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5142470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kavkei/pseuds/kavkei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho can't sleep and Onew is the solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Talking

 

Minho didn't bother knocking on the door of Onew's bedroom at 3 in the morning when he can't sleep that night. Thankfully, they have no activities scheduled for tomorrow. In the dark, he move about expertly towards the bed where Onew is all bundled up in his blanket. He pulled the blanket up just enough for him to slip in quietly, wrapping his long arms around Onew's sleeping form.

"Hyung, I'm tired but I can't sleep. I wanna go run but I'm just too lazy. I wish I could be like you. Sleep comes easily for you, how lucky." Minho whispered without really expecting any reply. Imagine his surprise when suddenly he felt Onew grab his wrist, brought it up and kiss his knuckles.

"I'm sorry hyung. I didn't mean to wake you." he apologized, guilt clear in his voice. He knows how tired Onew has been these days. As the leader of SHINee, he took it upon himself that it is his responsibility to bring success to SHINee.

"It's OK. I was awake the moment you open the door." Onew turned around to face Minho. Nose to nose, breath to breath. Even in his sleepy state, Onew still managed to flash his billion dollar smile. "Are you having problems Minho? You're thinking too much again aren't you?" he questioned.

Minho just chuckled and pulled Onew closer to him. "No, I wasn't. I don't know. Maybe it's just a reason my heart made up so I could sleep with you tonight?" he reasoned with an uncertain question.

"Idiot. You don't have to make up any reasons to sleep with me. My bed is big anyway and I actually prefer sleeping with you more than sleeping alone." Onew buried his head under Minho's chin, slowly inhaling the scent of his lover.

"I know, I miss you to Minho. Goodnight baby."


End file.
